Together
by refusetoshine
Summary: Series of AU one-shots based on Olivia and Fitz's relationship during the trail and early days of the White House until she resigned.
1. Chapter 1

"_I want morning and noon and nightfall with you. I want your tears, your smiles, your kisses...the smell of your hair, the taste of your skin, the touch of your breath on my face. I want to see you in the final hour of my life...to lie in your arms as I take my last breath." ― __Lisa Kleypas__._

"Stop it. You're causing a scene. Stop it." Olivia hissed at the man standing beside her.

"He's basically throwing himself at you Olivia, what am I suppose to do? Sit back and watch him move in on you? He's basically asking you to spread your legs for him." Fitz whispered back at her, smiling at the people around them as to not draw attention.

"He did not. And yes that is exactly what you are supposed to do Governor Grant. I am not yours." Olivia replied as she walked away, the woman was going to be the death of Fitzgerald Grant. Billy Chambers had been throwing himself at Olivia all morning and Fitz was not here for it at all. Before Olivia could get too far away he grabbed her arm pulling her behind the bushes in the garden.

"What are you doing?!" She was beyond angry now, hoping that no one had seen. "Are you out of your mind? We are in public Fitz." She attempted to leave.

"Do you want him? Do you want me to step aside? Is that why you're annoyed? Because I pulled you away from Billy?" He asked moving in closer to her.

"Get over yourself Fitz." She walked away and he stepped in front of her, blocking her exit once again.

"You do not walk away from me." He angrily said to the woman who was so beyond frustrating.

"You do not pull me away at a public event Fitzgerald. You are being beyond ridiculous." Olivia replied, her arms crossed over her chest, effectively blocking him out.

"You said it yourself Olivia, you're not mine." Fitz said, his hands defeated by his side and now she realised what was going on, he was upset. Not about Billy flirting with her but because he couldn't be the one doing it himself, public settings were where they had to be on their best behaviour, they couldn't be themselves and Fitz hated that more than anything. The privacy of their relationship also meant that Olivia was constantly hit on by men and she had to use horrible excuses to knock them back because "I'm in love with the man running for President" didn't really cut it. Her heart was heavy for the man in front of her; all he wanted was just to be with her.

"Fitz." She whispered out. "Baby." She moved closer to him wrapping her arms around his neck, leaning on her tip toes and placing a soft kiss on his lips. "I am yours and only yours." She said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry for being stupid Livvie." He was upset with how he had treated her but he just needed reassurance.

"It's okay babe. Now come on we better get back out there." With another soft and sweet kiss they were back out into the garden for the luncheon, their relationship had survived another speed bumb, for now.

* * *

Later that evening Olivia got to her hotel door, exhausted, the luncheon had worn her out and all she wanted was a nice bath and a long sleep. Opening the door she was greeted by a sight she was becoming use to, Fitz in her bed, sound asleep. He usually came to her bed waiting for her when she worked late with Cyrus and it melted her heart, she liked coming home to somebody, even if home was a hotel and that somebody was a married man running for president. She walked in slowly, throwing her bags on the table and taking off her jacket when Fitz began to wake.

"Go back to sleep baby." She said with a kiss to his forehead as she went to go to the bathroom, she was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"Kiss baby." Fitz said sleepily.

"You want a kiss?" She asked and he nodded wearily, his eyes still shut, she placed a small kiss on his forehead, one on his nose followed by one on his lips, she giggled at the expression on his face and went to shower. Coming out 20 minutes later, Olivia saw that Fitz hadn't moved, the man barely moved in his sleep and she smiled at his position. A hand thrown over the edge of the bed as he lay on his stomach, his other up under her pillow, he was spread out and she'd be surprised if she could even fit in the bed. Rubbing the last of her lotion on her hand she lifted the covers snuggling in beside her man. He immediately rolled over, engulfing her in his arms.

"Too tight baby." Olivia whispered as he loosened his grip on her.

"Mmm sorry." He replied with a kiss to her forehead. "You're cold." He said as he began to rub his hands up and down her back under her shirt as she snuck her head into the crook of his neck, placing a kiss there. "Your hair smells nice." He said as he moved one hand up to massage her scalp.

"Thank you baby." She said as she threw a leg over his hip and placed her other between his legs.

"Maybe I should buy you pyjamas for our anniversary." Fitz said chuckling quietly as he noticed her clothes.

"No don't. I like sleeping in your clothes." She said smiling as she looked down at the navy shirt she was wearing of his. "And you're supposed to buy your girlfriend jewellery on anniversaries babe." She said kissing him quickly, like habit.

"I know, I've got it under control." She raised her head instantly.

"What?" She asked.

"Liv." He warned, he didn't want to get into a fight tonight. "Leave it okay." He said kissing her, hoping to distract her.

"Our first anniversary Fitz, you'll be in the white house. And we won't be together baby. We've discussed this." Olivia said sternly, she didn't need Fitz getting wild ideas.

"I know Livvie. That's why I said leave it. Come on." Fitz said pulling her back into his arms, they lay in silence for the next half an hour, each thinking the other was asleep.

"Baby?" Olivia asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

"I want us to be together. You know maybe it could work. Us and the white house, it won't be easy." Olivia said all in one breath.

"Don't tease me Olivia. Are you being serious?" He asked, their eyes meeting.

"I just don't know if I'll be able to let you go." She said softly, breaking their eye contact and looking away.

"Than you don't have to. We try and make it work, there's no harm in trying babe." Fitz said, he tried to keep the excitement out of his voice; he didn't want to alarm her. "So we're in this together?" He asked.

"We're in this together." She replied smiling at the man she wished so desperately was hers, but maybe for a bit longer she could pretend he was. They were going to the white house and there was no way she was giving up her man without a fight. They were in this together.


	2. Chapter 2

"_I don't believe in much, but I believe in us. No matter the obstacles, no matter how hard you try, you won't get rid of me. I love you." – Rick Castle. _

Fitz was never mad at Olivia, ever. He normally respected every decision she made on the campaign but today had pushed him over the edge and he was mad. She had gone behind his back after he specifically asked her not to and invited his father Big Gerry to the next stop of his campaign. Fitz was beyond angry, this was something that Mellie would pull, not Olivia and he was beginning to wonder if the two women were more alike than he thought. He had been avoiding her all day and when he had been forced to talk to her, he was snappy and mean, he didn't want to be but he was furious. He was explicit with his reasoning's behind why he didn't want his father on campaign, she said that she understood that but the very next week, here was his father.

Olivia was worried, Fitz never got this way with her, ever. It was how he treated Mellie and sometimes Cyrus when they did things behind his back, he never treated her like an outsider. She had to bring his father in, they had no other choice, they were at that place and Fitz would be out of the race in a second if they didn't use Big Gerry and everything that came attached with that name. She thought that Fitz would understand that but now she realised, he would rather lose than get help from his father. She felt horribly bad for her actions and she wanted to apologise to Fitz but he wouldn't give her the time of day and when he did, she could tell he was clearly upset with her. She had to do something, she had to prove to him she wasn't like the others.

* * *

Fitz wanted to throw himself in his bed and sleep the horrible day away, his father was at dinner with Cyrus and Verna but he didn't want a bare of it. He still couldn't believe that Olivia had betrayed him like this, his Livvie. Placing his card in the slot and opening the door he was greeted with a beautiful sight, candles were all around the room, flower pettles were thrown all over the floor, there was a room service cart with all types of deserts placed on top and lastly, his Livvie, dressed in the sexiest white lace bra and panties set, a long silk robe draped over her arms.

"Welcome home baby." She said softly as she began to walk to him with a shy smile. He placed his briefcase on the floor along with his suit jacket on the chair near the door.

"What's all this?" He asked and she could tell he was still mad.

"I wanted to apologise to you for what I did." Olivia said as she untied his tie from his neck and unbuttoned his shirt buttons, leaving him naked from the waist up. "I'm sorry." She said so heartfully, Fitz's heart broke for the way he had been treating her. "I didn't know it was that bad, your relationship, and I am so sorry baby from the bottom of my heart." She finished as she unbuckled his dress pants as he kicked off his shoes and socks, he was near naked with only his boxers left on. He hadn't said anything yet, processing the information, she was a little worried he would reject her apology.

"Kiss baby." She was back in, she obliged quickly, kissing him deeply conveying as much of her feelings into the kiss as she could. "You're forgiven." He said quietly as they pulled away. "You didn't have to do all of this babe." Fitz said gesturing to the room.

"Well you always look after me baby." She said bringing him over to the bed.

"You deserve it Livvie. You work hard for me." Fitz said kissing her softly as she pushed him down onto the bed, before hoping on top of him, throwing her robe on the ground.

"Well I wanted to return the favour, we never get to have a nice night just us." Olivia said as Fitz's arms went around her, his hands resting on her lower back.

"What's the plan?" Fitz asked as Olivia began to nibble on his neck.

"No planning, just us baby. No interruptions." Olivia said as she began to grind her lower body against his.

"That just might be the best non plan I have ever heard." Fitz said as he kissed his woman deeply, the kiss grew heated by the minute and Fitz flipped them over so that Olivia was below him. Undoing her bra and throwing it the ground, releasing her breasts to him.

"Baby tonight is about you." Olivia breathed out as Fitz began to suck and lick her nipples, Olivia's hand going immediately to his hair, the other to his shoulder.

"Making you happy makes me happy." And it was the most honest thing Fitz had ever said to her and her heart melted for the man above her. His lips trailed further down her body as he ripped her panties off her body, lifting her hips with his hands as he placed himself between her legs.

"Baby I won't last." Olivia said and Fitz knew what she meant, his superpowers had a way of sending her over the edge before he was even inside. So with a long kiss to her entrance he moved back up, kissing Olivia so she could taste herself on him. He didn't give her a second to answer before snaking his hand down her stomach as she spread her legs open a bit further for him as two of his fingers slipped into her warm heat, his thumb rubbing over her sensitive clit as she moaned softly into his ear.

"Mmmmm baby. All mine." Fitz said as he thrust his fingers in and out of her wet heat, she groaned her answer in his ear, barely loud enough for him to hear.

"All yours baby."

He took his fingers out, and with her nod, swiftly replacing them with his throbbing member, the pleasure hitting them immediately. His hands were on her hips as he thrust in and out, each time sending a wave of pleasure over Olivia's body, sending her so close to the edge. He pulled her legs up around him so they were locked behind him on his upper back, the new position sending a wave of pleasure through them both.

"Yessss babe." Olivia groaned as Fitz's thrusts got deeper. She was so wet and hot and he was buried in her so deeply and intimately that it took his breath away for a second before her moan brought him back to earth. This was always perfect with them and he never loved her more than right now, she was beautiful.

"Livvie." And with his words, she felt his love, although they hadn't confessed their feelings, in this moment, she knew he loved her. With a swipe over her clit, Olivia was spiralling over the edge, bringing Fitz with her a few moments later, their eyes connected the whole time, watching the fireworks explode between them.

"Hmmmm baby. Am I forgiven now?" Olivia asked giving him a sloppy kiss.

"Yes, you know I can't stay angry at you Livvie." Fitz said brushing her hair out of her sticky forehead.

"Just in case you're not 100% sold, I could really use a shower." Olivia said shyly. She was really going all out, she preferred to sleep after they had sex and Fitz's always wanted to shower because it led to round two and shower sex with them was always phenomenal.

"Shower?" Fitz said pulling her into his arms.

"Yes baby, carry me." Olivia said she also knew Fitz loved to look after her. As she sat on the closed toilet seat as he ran the shower, she spoke, "I never want to upset you Fitz or be like the others. I just want to make you happy." His heart melted at her words.

"You could never be like the others Livvie, the fact that you're doing all of this tonight, proves how much you care for me. So come on, lets shower baby." And in a matter of moments, round 2 had begun, oh yes, he had to pretend to be angrier at Olivia than he was more often if this was the treatment he got. Mission successful, Fitz 1 Olivia 0.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: This is AU, which means the way I write Olivia isn't canon; she's hopelessly in love with Fitz and is open about it, if you think Olivia is OOC, don't read. **

* * *

"Mr President I need you to sign these papers so I can send them off to the media." Olivia said walking into the Oval Office seeing Fitz standing looking out onto the garden. A pose he did when he was conflicted and in deep thought. She looked around, there was nobody else in the room. "Fitz." She said softly, only loud enough for him to hear, he still didn't turn around that's when she knew it must have been bad. Closing the door behind her, she walked over to where he was standing, wrapping her arms around him placing her hands on his stomach.

"Baby." She whispered into his neck, placing a soft kiss there, hoping to offer him so some sort of comfort, they were so emotionally connected that when he was in pain, so was she.

"Hey." Fitz said rubbing her hands with his own but he still didn't move so Olivia moved herself around so that she was now chest to chest with him.

"What's going on?" She asked quietly.

"I don't even want to get into it Liv. It's weighing me down." Fitz said kissing her forehead.

"East Sudan?" She asked and he nodded. "You'll do what's right Fitz. You always do." She said leaning up and kissing him softly on the lips for the first time since she had walked into the room.

"Thanks. How is your day going? Cyrus playing fair?" Fitz asked tightening his grip on her, he never wanted to let her go.

"Never, but I can handle him." Olivia said, she had gone toe to toe with Cyrus earlier but Fitz didn't need to know about that, he was busy and stressed enough. "Do you want to come over tonight?" She asked softly, he looked like he needed some TLC and lately she had become a lot more open in their relationship, she was in love with Fitz, the rest didn't matter.

"No, Mellie and I have some gala thing remember?" Fitz said disappointed, he wanted to spend time with his Livvie, she had become much more comfortable in their relationship lately and he wanted to hold onto that for as long as he could.

"Hmmm that's right, well maybe another time. I have to go and meet Sally's aide for a meeting. Wish me luck." Olivia said kissing Fitz quickly and softly before leaving the oval office so Fitz could prepare himself for an evening with his ever so lovely and manipulative wife.

* * *

Fitz walked down the hallway to his bedroom later that night, it was common knowledge that Mellie and he didn't share a bed and tonight he was thankful for that. After being in his wife's presence for 4 hours tonight he had almost gone over the edge, he was so done with his wife and also the questions about what he was doing with East Sudan. All he wanted was to fall into bed and sleep for as long as he could before being called back into run the free world. His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed Ben out the front of his room, standing guard against the closed door. Ben was Olivia's security detail, the one she protested and protested against but was secretly thankful for.

"Ben?" Fitz asked, he was immediately worried, had something happened to Olivia? This was exactly what he didn't need right now, his Livvie in danger.

"Mr President." Ben said moving and unlocking the door before opening it for him and Fitz's brain clicked, he was there because Olivia was.

"Livvie?" Fitz said quietly as he entered the dark room, his heart melted when he saw where she was. Olivia was snuggled up in his bed, the covers pulled up right to her chin, her curly hair fanning out over the pillow. She was gorgeous, even when she was sleeping. He undressed out of his suit until he was left in his boxer shorts and white t-shirt. As soon as he lifted up the covers, Olivia rolled over facing him, immediately awake.

"Hi." She said wearily.

"Hi." He hopped into the bed, gathering her into his arms. "What are you doing here?" He asked kissing her lips softly, he was glad she was there but she usually never ever stayed over.

"I was working, waiting for you to come back and than I fell asleep at my desk. I was too tired to drive home." She said quietly, her dark bags under her eyes confirmed her story.

"Maybe you should take a day off?" Fitz asked, his hands rubbing up and down her back under what he presumed was one of his shirts.

"Fitz, I'm fine. I just need a night in your arms and I'll be fine." She said snuggling in even further, throwing a leg over his hip and the other one between his legs.

"Okay." He could sense her weariness. "Goodnight Livvie." Fitz said placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight baby." She mumbled out, asleep before she could even finish the sentence.

The next morning, Fitz woke up alone, looking at his clock he saw it was only 6am but he wasn't surprised that Olivia was already gone. A piece of paper caught his eye, grabbing it he noticed the writing, it was Olivia's. "Thank you." She was thanking him for holding her last night so that she could have a good night sleep, when really she was the one that had helped him, now he had a clear head and could carry on with the decisions he needed to make. He had gotten through most of his work and had made some leeway with fixing the East Sudan issue when Olivia walked in.

"Good morning Mr President." She said smiling.

"Good morning Miss Pope." He said returning her smile, it was a new day and he had her by his side, what could be more perfect than that?

* * *

**A/N short and sweet, but a cute little thought I had, I'm loving this AU olitz, I think this is what they would be like if Olivia let her guard down and I think this type of relationship was what Shonda hinted at in 208 at Camp David. Stay tuned for more one shots & REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

"_You open your heart knowing that there's a chance it may be broken one day and in opening your heart, you experience a love and joy that you never dreamed possible. You find that being vulnerable is the only way to allow your heart to feel true pleasure that's so real it scares you."- Bob Marley. _

They were lying in bed in another hotel room on another campaign stop, him on his back slouching against the fluffy hotel pillows, her on her stomach facing him. Complete and utter silence, the only sound was their deep breathing as they regained their breath after their many rounds of love-making. Fitz's hand was running up and down her spine, he always had to be in contact with her somehow even when they were hot and sweaty. She was watching him, deep in thought, worry lines on his face, and she leant up, brushing a finger over his forehead.

"You'll get wrinkles if you think any harder Mister." She said softly before laying back on her stomach, he chuckled lightly but didn't answer. "You okay?" She asked kindly. She wasn't one for deep and meaningful conversations but she could tell he had something on his mind.

"Just thinking." He said has he scooted down the bed, his head now resting on the pillow next to hers. Their faces now perfectly aligned, his hand on her back.

"Do you want to share?" She asked. It was a lot coming from her and he knew that, it took a lot to have a serious conversation with Olivia Pope. She wasn't cold, far from it, but she was cautious.

"What were you like before you were Olivia Pope?" He asked and her eyebrow rose in suspicion. "You know what I mean. Before you were the political mastermind you are now." He said.

"When I was young? I don't know Fitz. There isn't anything to say, nothing exciting." She said quietly.

"It doesn't have to be exciting Liv, I just want to know more about you. I feel like I know nothing about your past." He said smiling softly and she knew he deserved to know at least a little bit about her past.

"My Mum left when I was 5 or 6, I don't know why and I still don't. I remember her and my Dad fighting all the time, but to me that was normal. I didn't think anything of it. And one day, I got up and she was gone, my Dad he didn't really have an explanation. He said 'it is what it is' and that was it, we never talked about her again." She took a deep breath in, remembering the pain of waking up that day.

"I'm sorry Liv. That must have been awful. When did you see her again?" He asked brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"I haven't. I've never seen her again." She said quietly and he knew better than to touch it, so he moved the conversation elsewhere.

"And your dad? He stepped up I imagine? You never mention him, is he still alive?" He asked.

"He left when I was 16, and before that he was there, but not really. He left me and the house; he sent money every month so I could live a good life. He still does. But I don't see him, not anymore." She answered.

"He left you? He just walked out?" Fitz asked trying to hide his anger.

"Yep. What can you do I guess." She said softly and Fitz pulled her into his arms.

"So all this time you've been alone? No family?" He said as she laid her head on his chest.

"I've had Cyrus, I met him when I first got into Charlestown. He took me in under his wing." Olivia replied. "But yes, no family. Just me." His heart broke for her.

"So, what do you do on Christmas and holidays?" He asked placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Travel, or work. I'm okay Fitz. I've turned out fine." She said even though they both knew it wasn't true. Fitz could see why she had such trouble committing to their relationship, everyone she had ever loved, had left her.

"What were you like at college?" He asked changing the direction of the conversation, she giggled softly.

"I was brilliant of course." They both smiled. "But when I first moved to DC, I was a bit rowdy; I fell into the wrong group of people. I was around a lot of alcohol and drugs. I got into the wrong crowd, but I pulled myself out of it." She said leaning up and looking at him, gauging his reaction.

"Did you date anyone in college?" He asked.

"I did, I had a few relationships. I was a bit promiscuous when I first got in but I grew out of it. I always focused more on my studies though." She smiled.

"You focused on study? I'm shocked." Fitz said chuckling.

"Hey! You know I'm very studious, I may have gotten a little sidetracked but I did okay." She said placing her hands under her chin so she could stay facing him.

"You're more than okay." He said leaning over and placing a tender kiss on her lips. "You are perfect." He said kissing her again. "I bet your parents wake up regretting the days they left you."

"Maybe, I guess I'll never really know. But I'm okay with that." She said smiling at his gesture, he was trying to make her feel better.

"Is this why you don't want kids? Because of your parents?" Fitz asked rubbing his hand up her back.

"What? When did I say I didn't want kids?" She said immediately.

"You haven't, but I've also seen you with them. You're perfect with Karen and Gerry, babies, not so much. Is this why?" He replied, she wasn't the most baby orientated woman in the world, she usually didn't like to pick them up or play with them.

"I don't like other people's babies, I would like my own." She said softly.

"So you want to have kids?" He asked, their eyes meeting, both envisioning the same thought, her pregnant and swollen with his child.

"One day, not right now obviously. But my parents leaving me hasn't turned me off, in fact, it's probably made me want them more. I would be a better parent to them, if and when the time comes." She said.

"I know how you feel, I've always treated my children the exact opposite way my Dad treated me." Fitz said.

"I know, and you're a perfect Dad." She said kissing his chest softly, sleep taking over her.

"Thanks Livvie." He said kissing her forehead as she began to fall asleep. "I'm sorry your parents left you." He said kissing her temple and wrapping his arms around her.

"s'okay." She said wearily.

"I won't leave you Livvie, if you'll have me, I wont ever leave you." He said, his words falling on deaf ears, she was already asleep. But he knew subconsciously she had heard him as she snuggled in closer to his chest, he knew that she knew he would do everything he could to make sure she was never alone again.

* * *

**A/N I wrote this after reading some things on Tumblr today after the deleted scenes were released, I want insight into Liv's past soooooo bad! Anyway, hope you enjoyed and review! :)**


End file.
